differenthistoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Amur Cossack Host (A better world TL)
History Pre-1914 #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Serbia War (1914-1918) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The inter-war years #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Russian Revolution (1917-1924) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great Depression (1929-1940) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Great East Asia War (1931-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). The Anti-Hitlerian War (1939-1946) #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). Cold War #''Also see: '' Siberian SSR (A better world TL). 1990s #''Also see: '' Tsardom of Russia (A better world TL). Life today . . . Economy Amur Oblast has considerable reserves of many types of mineral resources; proven reserves are estimated to be worth US$400 billion. Among the most important are gold (the largest reserves in Russia), silver, titanium, molybdenum, tungsten, copper, and tin. Black coal and lignite reserves are estimated to be seventy billion tons. Probable iron deposits are estimated to be 3.8 billion tons. The Garin deposit is fully explored and known to contain 389 million tons of iron ore. Estimated reserves of the deposit are 1,293 million tons. The deposit's ore contains a low concentration of detrimental impurities; the ore contains 69.9% iron. Amur Oblast is also a promising source of titanium, with the Bolshoy Seyim deposit being the most important. The largest gold mine in the region is Pioneer, part of Petropavlovsk PLC who also own the Albyn, Malomir and Pokrovskiy mines in the region. There is a large site of uranium mining and processing facilities in Oktyabrsky, near the Russia–China border. There are plans to develop other mineral deposits as well, such as titanium, iron, copper, nickel, apatite, etc. Total coal production amounts to 3,398 tons. As of 2007, four coal deposits are being operated by the company OOO Amur Coal, and two more have been explored. In total, the oblast is estimated to have over 90 deposits of lignite and black coal, with overall reserves of 70 billion tons. In addition, fuel extraction amounted to 2.9% of industrial output. 2 iron mines opened in 2012 and 2 more will open in late 2018. The manufacturing sector is dominated by food products and beverages, which constitute 13% of industrial output. Machine building includes shipbuilding machinery, lifting and transport vehicles, mining equipment, agricultural machinery, metal assemblies and goods, electrical appliances and electrical machines and tools. The largest engineering companies in the oblast include OAO Svobodny Railroad Car Repair Plant, OAO Blagoveshchensk October Revolution Ship Building Plant and OAO Bureya-Kran. The Chernovsky Administrative District used to be a mining settlement, which was incorporated into Chita in 1941. Chernovskiye mines themselves are a geological nature monument of international status. The Zeyskaya Hydroelectric Power Station with an installed capacity of 1,330 MW and a yearly output of 4.91 TWh, with a large part of the output going to Mongolia and Siberia. Agriculture and cattle herding are major ecanomic factors, with yearly soybean production of about 240,000 tons. Cosmodrome Nukes The RT-2PM Topol (Russian: РТ-2ПМ Тополь (Eng: "Poplar"); NATO reporting name SS-25 Sickle; GRAU designation: 15Ж58 ("15Zh58"); START I designation: RS-12M Topol) is a mobile intercontinental ballistic missile designed in the Soviet Union and in service with Russia's Strategic Missile Troops. The 4th Harbin Rocket Division of the 53rd Rocket Army, Strategic Rocket Forces was located at Drovyanaya, at coordinates which very closely match Gorniy, near Chita. Amur has 5 operative and 2 inoperative RT-2PM Topol units, all of which have 800kt warheads. Amur also has 5 1kt suitcase bombs. It regards the use of nukes as a last ditch deterrent if all else fails. Organisations Non apart from the UN, FIFA, IOC, etc. Category:Amur Category:Cossaks Category:A better world (TL)